Hollstein One Shots
by ManWithThePlan24601
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of various one shots for Hollstein (super original amirite?). First up: Carmilla has to work super late, but finally gets to come home to the love of her life. (tons o' fluff) Hopefully better than this summary makes it sound. (Rating T for possible later chapters.)


**AN: Yo. So this is my first story being published here. This inspiration came from the fact that I get super touchy when I'm sleep deprived, and I could kinda sorta see Carm being that way as well. Also like the idea of her being tatted and pierced and all.**

 **If this is complete shit and you think I should rethink all of my life decisions, let me know.**

 **If you DON'T think this is complete shit, let me know as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Late Night**_

 **Carm (12:57 am): on my way**

Your phone buzzing wakes you from your light sleep. Picking it up, you start typing a reply as you stretch and sit up in bed.

 **You (12:57 am): okay baby, the doors open. you okay?**

 **Carm (12:58 am): exhausted but I can make it home**

With a frown, you start to reply and ask if she's sure. The 3 little dots that pop up on the left of the screen stop you.

 **Carm (12:59 am): just need my baby girl**

You feel your heart melt. Even after 4 and a half years, Carmilla letting herself be vulnerable with you never fails to give you that warm and fuzzy feeling. You can't help the giddy smile that spreads across your face as you type a reply.

 **You (12:59 am):** **im here, always :***

 **Carm (1:00 am): my sweetest love 3, see you soon**

Laying your phone on the nightstand, you get up and move to the dresser to pull out some night clothes for her. You place them on top of the drawers before walking to the kitchen and pulling a bottle of water out (she has a bad habit of forgetting to hydrate at times, especially when she has a big job like tonight). The sound of her motorcycle pulling into the garage brings a smile to your face. You put the water on the counter. Just before you can get to the door, it opens to reveal Carmilla, a tired expression on her face. She looks up at you and smiles, closing the door and stumbling over to you. You don't hesitate in wrapping your arms around her neck and laying your face on her shoulder. A chuckle rumbles through her as she pulls you in by the waist and kisses the top of your head.

"Hey my love," she buries her nose in your hair and breathes deeply, "I missed you." You look up at her, she brushes the hair from your face and leans down to kiss you. Putting a hand on her cheek, you return it before pulling back and looking at her. Her eyes are dark underneath and she just looks so tired. With a frown, you cup her face with both hands and gently rub around her lip ring with your thumb. Her eyes slide shut and she leans into your touch, tightening her arms around your waist.

"I missed you too," you kiss her sweetly on the nose and slide one of your hands down her arm to take her hand, "C'mon, let's get you to bed." She smiles and lets you lead her a few steps before stopping.

"Wait second." She yawns and takes her backpack off, setting it on the kitchen table. She unzips it and reaches in to pull out a pack of your favorite cookies before walking over and laying it on the counter. She takes the water bottle then and starts drinking. Your mouth falls open and you honestly think you might cry. Stopping to grab you cookies even though she was exhausted? That was such a Carmilla thing to do. After she drinks half the water, she looks back at you and gives a lopsided grin. "You were out." You hug her tightly. She yawns and cuddles into you, obviously fighting to still be awake.

You sniffle and pull back, putting an arm around her waist. She slings hers around your shoulder and presses a kiss to your temple before stumbling with you to the bedroom. As soon as you cross the threshold, she slides her leather jacket off and tosses it to the floor, revealing the tattoos wrapping around her arms. You grab the clothes you put out for her and walk back over to where she's sitting on the bed. She grabs you by the waist, pulls you in to stand between her legs and buries her face against your stomach with a contented sigh. With a giggle, you gently stroke her hair.

"Baby, c'mon, I got your pajamas out," you hold her head tenderly.

"Mmph," she growls against your stomach and tightens her arms around your waist, "No. Warm, mine, sleep, 'mon." She tries to pull you onto the bed, but you hold her upright and try to disentangle yourself.

"Carmilla," you put on your stern voice, "just get changed." She holds onto you. "I swear we can cuddle as soon as you do," you tilt her face up and look at her with a slight pout. "Pleaseeee? I'm ready for you to hold me." Her tired eyes look up at you and she sighs before standing up and just barely brushing her lips against yours. She pulls away and starts getting changed as you lay down in bed. After changing into the shorts and tank top you put out, she crawls in and reaches out for you. You giggle and quickly move into her, tangling your legs together and wrapping your arms around her neck. She puts her arms tight around your waist, pulling you flush to her and kissing your forehead. You pull a hand away to slide down her arm, turning slightly so you can trace her tattoos. The snarling panther perched on her shoulder. The constellation of Andromeda on her toned bicep. Perseus on her tricep, never far from his love. The reds and blues and purples of a swirling galaxy behind both star clusters. You can't help the smile on your face when you get to your favorite tattoos of hers. On the inside of her forearm, from elbow to wrist, a gorgeous angel with honey blonde hair. She's cloaked in white, delicate wings folded against her sides, head bowed and hands clasped in prayer, a serene smile on her face. You look up at Carmilla to see her watching you through heavy eyelids. She cups your face and brushes the hair from your face before leaning down and kissing you. It's slow and sleepy and oh so tender it makes your heart ache. You put your own hand on her face and kiss her back, pulling her bottom lip in between yours and gently flicking her piercing with your tongue. She lets out a quiet moan and pulls you closer. She puts her hand over yours and slides it down so she can entwine your fingers. You pull back from the kiss and lean your foreheads together. Her eyes crack open and you place a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"I love you." Those words never fail to turn your insides to absolute mush. She closes her eyes, lets go of your hand and wraps her arm around your waist. "I love how you're always so good to me." A yawn. "I love coming home to you. I love how you love me for who I am. I love that you're my baby girl." She closes her eyes again and pulls you as tight to her as she can. You run your hand up her arm and lay it on her shoulder. Her breathing starts to even out. "I just love you so much baby."

Tears of happiness prick your eyes as you just barely brush your lips against hers once more before wrapping your arm around her and nuzzling into her chest. You feel her lazily kiss the top of your head. You hear her heartbeat slowing.

"And I love you." You close your eyes and cuddle into her. "I love how you love me. How you protect me." Now it's your turn to yawn. "I love how you're so selfless. I love how you let me see how vulnerable you are." She sighs in her sleep. "I'm so in love with you."

Not long after saying that, you drift off, wrapped in your girlfriend's warmth.


End file.
